


Not Exactly

by MrPotatoHeadsPaying (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boarding School, M/M, Roommates, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrPotatoHeadsPaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is the intimidating Punk who is new to the school.<br/>Dan is the nice pastel boy who has been there for the last few months.<br/>They are complete opposites and.. roommates.<br/>-<br/>A combination of fics I like to read and I hope this isn't a fail. Feel free to comment any feedback on how to make this better and any mistakes you have seen in it.<br/>Will update at least once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not what I expected

\- Phil's POV -

I sat staring out the window of the car and wondering how I managed to get into this boarding school. I was Phil Lester after all the guy who has gotten kicked out of three schools in the last year. Every time I had gotten expelled it was for fighting a weak group who thought that because I had no group of my own I couldn't beat them up and every time I proved them wrong. I wonder if it will be any different from this school. We then pulled up in front of the school and I quickly get out of the car and gathered my things eager to get to my room. I may not be enthusiastic about all this 'boarding school' thing but I still want to solve the mystery of who I'm gonna be with for the rest of the year. After me and my parents get out of the car we hugged said our goodbyes and I start heading towards the main doors and walked into the main office.

A woman who was typing away on a computer looks at me and stands up. "Hello, how may I help you?" and proceeds to put on a forced smile. "Uh, I'm a new student coming here." She goes back to her desk and pulls out a packet. "Phil Lester is it?" I looked up not even realizing I had been playing with my fingers. I guess I was more nervous than I thought. "Yes, uh, it is." She looked up from the page she was reading from the packet. "Remember, you have three strikes in this school, three chances." She looks me up and down. "After that, I hope you have another school in mind" I nodded and she told me I will be in building B, third floor room 306 and gave me a map of the school and my class schedule. I used the map to find my way to my room. I rested my hand on the handle before opening it up and finding out who my roommate is going to be.

Once I opened it up I looked at the room it had a lot of space there was two identical rooms each with full sized beds, a desk with a chair obviously, a closet and a bathroom in the middle. The only difference between the two rooms was that one was plain while the other was.. PASTEL? Was his roommate a girl what was this? That's when I looked over and noticed the younger looking boy staring straight at me. "Um, hi." said the pastel boy while rubbing the back of his neck. I just looked at him until the words started flowing into my mind. "Oh, uh hi," I said now realizing the frightened look on the boys face. I set down the bags at the foot of the empty bed and laid down. The pastel boy just sat up from his own bed and from the corner of my eye I could tell he was looking at me. "Hot? I know." I said smirking. He just looked at me with wide eyes and a faint color of pink was forming on his cheeks as he started staring at his hands. As much as I would hate to admit it he was pretty hot for a pastel boy. I turned to face him, "Phil." I said. He looked up again and smiled, "Dan." He replies. As tired as I was I wanted a tour of the school I didn't want to be the idiot using a map to find his way around. So.. "Hey, uh Dan would you mind showing me around." He gave me a small nod and damn shy Dan is cute as hell.

\- Dan's POV -

I heard the door opening and suddenly faced the door. It would be a lie if I said that the nameless punk stood before me was unattractive. Though, it wouldn't be a lie if I said I didn't already like him We had been staring at each other for a few seconds. The silence was starting to get really awkward begging to be filled with some kind of noise, preferably talking. "Um, hi," I said trying to break the silence. I'm such a sucker for tattoos and piercings so I had found him stunning. I wonder how many tattoos he has on his chest, the only way to find out is to see him shirtless and I hope I'm seeing that so- no Dan what are you thinking not now I don't even know his name. He replied with another 'hi'. He walked over to his side of the room, set down his bags and laid down as well. I sat up not even knowing my own reason. I started looking him up and down and then back up to his face where I paid the most attention to. He looked so peaceful I just wanted to go and kis- no Dan no. He must have noticed me looking though because he shifted his eyes towards me and hit me with "Hot? I know." while he smirked and I could feel my eyes widen and a blush creeping onto my cheeks and looked down really hoping he hadn't noticed. Right after he muttered 'Phil' which I assumed was his name and I replied with my own, "Dan." After a short while, he asked me if I could show him around the school little shy me replied with a nod instead of speaking wow good job Dan.

Before we leave though Phil complains that the shirt he had on was uncomfortable and rummaged through his suitcase and brought out a black t-shirt with a subtle design. "Are you gonna change right here?" I ask half of me hoping. "Yeah is that a problem with you?" he replies. "No, not at all." Phil shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to take his shirt off and he had tattoos and such a good body I couldn't keep my eyes off his chest and I could feel myself blushing again. He smirked once more once he saw me staring and he opened his mouth and I knew I was fucked "So how about that tour?'


	2. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan shows Phil around and Phil meets Dan's friends.

\- Phil's POV -

Dan and I walked out of our room to the empty hallway. "This whole building is just rooms so we should head to building A where all the classes are located." Says the pastel boy. I nod and we head towards the stairs and head down. "So Dan, how did you get into this pastel style of yours?" I asked not that I was complaining the pale colors did suit him well. He took a moment to think and then spoke up. "I was scrolling through Tumblr and saw pastel pictures here and there and they pleased me. It wasn't until year 9 that I had traded my usual style for a more pastel look." He said while lifting his right foot to show his light blue converse that matched his jumper and flower crown. "It really suits you. I could never pull off anything like that even if I tried. Besides, I like my almost fully black wardrobe." Dan smiled and said thanks before muttering "You look pretty good like that too." He gasped, eyes widening before looking off to the side. I smiled and told him thanks and noticed he had been blushing. We arrived at the main doors of the building right after and he guided me to building A. He showed me the cafeteria and all the encore classes like art, music, gym etc. The next floors were year 9 and 10 classes. The third floor 10 and 11 and fourth 11 and 12 where mine were located. During the tour, I had learned that Dan was currently in year 10, liked art and also likes a few of the same bands that I do. We were slowly becoming friends. In my old schools, no one would think of coming near me which resulted in not so many friendships so I enjoyed having the company of one. Once we were done we went back to our room Dan and I didn't talk much but instead were on our laptops doing whatever. Soon it was time to go to the cafeteria for dinner and we got up and walked down to building A. Dan had mentioned that he was going to sit with his friends and if I wanted to sit with them. I nodded at the chance of meeting a few new people. We got our food and walked towards a fairly large group. Dan introduced me to Joe, Caspar, Connor, Troye, Tyler, Pj, Chris, Louise, and Zoella. They all seemed really nice and friendly but I could tell it was an act and they already didn't seem to like me.

\- Dan's POV -

I introduced Phil to everyone and they all looked happy to meet him. Phil hadn't talked for a few minutes before he said he had to go to the bathroom. I nodded and he took off. "Hey, Dan where did that Phil guy come from?" Asked Pj. "Oh, he is my roommate, a new student." I replied before Zoe spoke up "Are you sure he isn't any trouble I mean he has tattoos and piercings, he wears black. Don't get attached, even if you develop a little crush on him, you don't know him yet." I couldn't believe what my friends were saying there is no way Phil is bad, I had only known him for a couple hours but enough time for me to know he isn't who they think he was. Although the 'little crush' mention had made my face a little red knowing it was too late for that. "No he isn't like that-" I started before getting cut off by Louise "Do you know why he is in this boarding school anyway?" I just looked down and shook my head. "It's okay you can still be friends with him and all that but find out if he will be a good friend for you first." Said Troye. I just nodded. Turning to face the door waiting for Phil's return so we can leave. My friend's questions really got me worried and I wanted to rest, thank god tomorrow is Sunday. When Phil did get back I asked if he wanted to go now and he nodded so we got up and left. When we got to the room I collapsed onto the bed. Almost instantly going to sleep before I remembered I was still wearing my clothes. I got up digging through my closet for some sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked over into the bathroom to change. When I got out I noticed that Phil had fallen asleep, with his clothes on. I couldn't help but think how adorable he looked, so.. peaceful. He had his laptop balanced on his chest and his hair a little messy from his hands moving through it just moments before. It was such a beautiful sight to me that I couldn't bring myself to wake him up, but I knew I had to. I gently closed the laptop before moving it onto his desk. I poked his side, no reaction came out of the boy. I attempted a few more times before giving up on the poking. "Phillll," I said trying to wake him. "Philll, wake upppp. You don't want to wake up in your clothes, or sleep with them do you?" He raised his arm to his face. "Ughhh but I'm so tireddd." He responded. "Phillll, you need to get changed out of these clothes. Who sleeps with jeans and shoes anyway?" I said laughing. "I do, since today." He said rolling onto his side. I grabbed him and stood him up. "Come one Phil don't be lazy." He slouched forward his head landing on my chest. I could feel myself blushing and getting red. "Come on Phil just get dressed into something more comfortable," I said before going back to my bed and Phil not leaving his. "I warned you," I said before letting my eyelids close.


	3. Someone's cranky (Is that even how it's spelled? I don't even know.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess Phil should have listened to Dan's advice about changing out of his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranky Phil isn't the best Phil, well Dan doesn't think that.

\- Phil's POV -

I woke up feeling hot and uncomfortable. I could barely remember what had happened last night after we had arrived from the cafeteria. I looked over to the left side of the room to see a clock showing me it was 7:46 and a sleeping Dan. If he fell asleep after me, why didn't he wake me up so I could change out of these clothes? Did he and I didn't remember? Did he see me and not care? Dozens of questions whirred through my mind before I to get a headache. I grasped my head as a reaction to the pain. I turned to my side and stared at the wall before closing my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. After a few minutes, I gave up and faced towards Dan's side of the room again. I admit it was creepy looking at him while he was asleep, but he looked so relaxed it almost made me forget about my pounding headache. After a moment I stopped staring and laid on my back to look at the ceiling.

I've only known him for a day and already like almost everything about him. I didn't want to admit to myself I had fallen for this pastel boy. I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked any boy. I couldn't be gay, could I? I've only ever been around homophobes and always feared of what they would think of me if I was gay. Although It didn't seem like anyone at this school was like that. Dan didn't seem to be that kind of person either. I could tell him whenever I was ready to tell someone. 'Argh' I grunted while pounding my fists beside me. Why was I always thinking about him? Why did I care so much? Why did his opinion matter to me? He shouldn't mean anything to me he was a roommate after all. But I couldn't stop myself from thinking he was fucking adorable like the bits of his personality I knew. I found it also cute when he was sh- ohmygodwhatamIsaying?

I can't fall for my roommate! What if it ends badly? We won't be able to even look at each other. I started getting angry but I couldn't exactly tell why. That's when I felt someone looking at me. I turned to Dan who looked surprised by my sudden actions. I guess he had seen everything. "Uh, Dan, um good morning," I said trying not to make it more awkward than how it had already been for him. He inhaled and replied a good morning back. "Did you see all of that?" I said trying to figure out how long he had been watching my moment. "See what?" he asked and I let out a sigh of relief. "Nevermind," I reply quickly. I get out of bed and look down at my clothes. I still had my shoes on. "Ugh," I say really regretting not changing into something more comfortable before sleeping. Dan giggles before I give him a dirty look. "What's so funny?" I say almost yelling. "Sorry, but I told you yesterday to change out of those and you just ignored me saying you were too tired." I looked at him with my mouth open. "Was I seriously 'too tired,' are you fucking kidding me?!" I hardly curse but I couldn't stop myself from cursing or practically shouting. I was just so irritated, maybe sleeping in these clothes had made me cranky. I looked over at Dan again who had the same frightened face from the first day.

 

\- Dan's POV -

I woke up at 7:46 am to a grunt that came from across the room it took a few seconds before my sight adjusted. I kept my eyes squinted, not moving my position. While I was squinting I looked across the room to see Phil waking up. He looked towards me for a second before turning back. After another few seconds, I saw him grab his head in pain before turning around to look towards the wall. I tried to fall asleep again after no reaction in the last few minutes thinking this was the last of his little show. When he turned around to face me, he was just staring at me. I squinted my eyes enough so I can see but it looked like I was sleeping. It only took him a minute before he decided to face the ceiling again.

I found it weird that he had just been staring at me but it wasn't like I hadn't done it to him before. He seemed to be thinking about something before grunting again and throwing his fists to his side. I opened my eyes wide before remembering I was supposed to be 'sleeping'. He went back to thinking but looked angry I was starting to get scared but couldn't help but be curious. I forgot all about my act when I looked back at him to see he was staring back at me when I felt embarrassed for getting caught. Maybe he won't find out how long I've actually been seeing him like this. He muttered out a good morning to which I replied back with another. "Did you see all that?" He questioned me. I couldn't just go and tell him that I had because he seemed nervous so I acted like I had seen nothing. Phil seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "Nevermind." He just said.

He got out of bed and looked down at his clothes 'Ugh'. I giggled in which he gave me a dirty look as a warning. But I couldn't help it, I found it so funny that he regretted his decision of sleepwear since I had told him to change out of yesterday. I sat up while I explained to him about last night when he asked for an explanation for my laughter. " Was I seriously 'too tired,' are you fucking kidding me?" He yelled, guess someone is cranky.. I couldn't help to think how hot he looked right now, I don't know if it was because I was tired but damn I need more cranky Phil. I looked up at his eyes which were a mix of blue, green and very subtle specks of yellow. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I was looking at his face studying his features. After what seemed like 5 minutes (really it was about 30 seconds) I quickly stopped knowing he was going to notice me staring. I look down and play with my hands before realizing I never answered his question. "Well, that's what happened," I said still not looking up from my hands. He walked over to me, sitting on my bed. "Well to avoid all this you could have just dressed me yourself." He said not realizing the words he had just spoken. I looked at him my cheeks burning. "Uh, I didn't mean it like that! I uh, j-just forget what I said. I wasn't thinking." I realize I had been holding my breath and quickly exhale. I look over to him and I just kept thinking, wow those piercings look really good on him and those tattoos, wow. I didn't realize what I was doing before I leaned in and kissed him, Phil kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, don't kill me for leaving it like this. Sorry for any errors too.


	4. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that little smoochie smooch last chapter Dan decides to come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO  
> I am very sorry for this delay I promise it won't happen again.  
> Well I hope it doesn't happen again at least

\- Phil's POV -

I don't know what I did that made Dan suddenly kiss me but, I wasn't complaining. I was shocked yes but, it didn't stop me from kissing him. It didn't last long unfortunately but, not many things do. Once he backed away I wanted to kiss him over and over until our lips were numb. Wait no. No, he is my roommate what if it ends badly? We're gonna switch rooms to avoid each other. All the thoughts came rushing to my head almost as fast as I stood up and rushed out the door, knocking someone over. I scrambled up and noticed it was Pj. " Oh, uh Pj I'm sorry. I- I didn't see you there." I said quickly. "P-Phil why are you in such a rush?" Pj said rubbing his shoulder where I had shoved him. "Oh, it's nothing I was just going somewhere." I'm pretty sure I looked suspicious and he knew it too.. "Where is Dan? Do you even know the school that well?" I opened my mouth to answer his questions and shut it again. I took a second before actually answering. "Dan is um, inside and he gave me a tour yesterday so I kind of know my way around." He listened for a second before heading towards my room and knocking on the door. "I'm just gonna be visiting Dan for a bit." He said before I took off, running down the stairs of the school. I ended up outside under a tree thinking over what had happened between me and Dan. I liked him, and now I knew that he liked me too but, we couldn't risk it. I leaned against the tree before sitting down onto the grass, falling asleep.

\- Dan's POV -

After I had kissed Phil I had expected anything from him besides running away. Did he not like me like that? Did I scare him off? Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have done that. I was so stupid to think he wasn't going to react like he did. After a few moments, I heard a knock. Half of me was hoping for it to be Phil the other half not. I stood up and slowly walked to the door. I wasn't expecting Pj of all people, though. Sure we were friends but, we rarely ever visited each other's rooms. "Pj? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Why the hell was Phil running away from here? He pushed me down during his little escape. Also, why is he wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" He was suspicious and I knew Pj, he was going to get it out of me somehow. "He was going somewhere, and he fell asleep in those clothes yesterday because he was too tired to change." It wasn't entirely a lie, he did seem like he was going somewhere. "Where exactly was he going and why was it so urgent?" I started turning red remembering the events. "I'm not sure he didn't tell me where he was going." Again not a lie. "Dan, why do you keep dodging my why question?" I knew I was fucked. "No, I'm not what do you mean?" He knew I was hiding something. "Why was Phil running out the door? I'm pretty sure nothing was THAT important for him, considering it's only his second day and doesn't have school at the moment." Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Oh, um, I'm not s-sure." My face felt like it was burning. "Dan, you're stuttering. Just tell me what happened." I knew I had to. "Fine. IkissedPhil." I muttered hoping he didn't hear me. "What was that?" So he didn't, but still determined to get it out of me. "Okay, okay. Just don't get mad at me." He chuckled as if it was a joke. "Why would I ever be mad at you Dan?" "Because I kissed Phil," I said. "YOU WHAT?!" Pj shouted. "HEy you said you wouldn't get mad at me!" Pj grabbed my hand. "I'm just surprised. I won't tell anyone but we need to find Phil, he could be anywhere." We ran around the school looking for possible spots Phil could have run to. It was getting late and I was scared we weren't going to find him. Damnit Dan the one time you kiss someone and they run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little short but I'm going somewhere tomorrow and have to gather my stuff. I'll make up for the lost time and the short chapter.


	5. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I guess I don't know BUT I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL BE WRITING A NEW ONE I SWEAR

\- Writer's POV -

I regret to inform you that I will most likely not be continuing this fic but if I change my mind I might come back.

Because of the death of this fic, another one will be born.

Please comment any suggestions you may have about what I should write about. (type of fic, relationships, where it takes place etc.)

I am interested in doing a group chat fic in which everyone in the fic is basically in the group chat and just talk nonsense and shit.

So yeah please comment suggestions and I will have a 90% chance of doing it depending if I 

1\. Know everyone that's gonna be in the fic, or at least most of them and take out the ones I don't know.

2\. 1

That's pretty much it.

Thank you!

                     

                                     - MrPotatoHeadsPaying

Don't know why I signed it but oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment some suggestions although I have a few in mind. I want it to be funny and entertaining but contains tooth rotting fluff at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this at 2 am and I got this probably bad idea but oh well worth the try


End file.
